Location assistance information determined from macro base station signals can improve positioning accuracy for a mobile device. However, networks are subject to change and reconfiguration. Therefore, it is useful to update and provide timely information on the macro base station signals. Mobile device crowdsourcing is often used for this purpose. However, typical operational features of mobile devices may limit the accuracy of the information. Further, using mobile devices for this purpose may adversely impact the operation of the mobile device.